


Imaginary Friends

by Taraxacum_officinale



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum_officinale/pseuds/Taraxacum_officinale
Summary: Imposters, ultimately, should be cold and unfeeling towards crewmates. They can -no, they should- pretend to be an amiable part of the group, cheat and deceive in any way they can, in order to secure their survival... right?...The ghosts of the past inevitably come to haunt us. But sometimes, they come to comfort us, to tell us we are never truly alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Imaginary Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional work, and the characters I write are fictional; however, some resemblances to actual players are not purely coincidental, on my part.

They had eaten lunch together mere hours ago, at the round table in the cafeteria. 

Green had stirred almond milk into her tea while Purple sipped some juice. They laughed about nothing in particular- the new recruit Brown’s antics, White’s comical banter with Black, the cuteness of the realistic fried egg that Orange sported on top of her head. 

For the most part, Green admired Purple’s bold playfulness. Her innocent attitude was reflected partly in her choice of accessory, a fake flower. At least on the surface, she was a pleasant contrast to Green, who almost always took things seriously, often to a fault. Confident Purple was happy to take the lead in the conversation, while reserved Green provided the occasional commentary.

They had smiled in each other’s company. But now, the smiles were gone. 

“We… We’ll be friends forever, right?” Green pleaded, their breaths ragged. They were on the ground, pinned down by a purple boot.

In the end, Green was the true innocent, a gullible crewmate who met their fate in the shadows of the storage room. Purple had sabotaged the doors, keeping them locked so no one else could enter the room.

They were completely alone. It was the perfect stage for a murder. 

Purple kept her lips pursed. She was running out of time. If she didn’t kill Green now, Pink’s sacrifice would be in vain. She needed to make this quick.

Yet for a moment, Purple hesitated. Why? She forced herself to shake off any emotional attachment she had to this crewmate. It was unbecoming of a master imposter.

“Any last words?” she asked bluntly, as she raised her knife. 

_We can’t be friends. That’s not the way this works._

Green gave her a sad smile before reciting her final line.

“Just don’t forget me, no matter what.”

There was no response from Purple. The last thing Green ever saw was her cold violet gaze, and the glint of the knife as it plunged into their spacesuit with inhuman force.

_Goodbye._

Green’s body had already gone cold by the time Purple quickly disappeared through the vent, just as the doors opened up again. 

////////////////////////////

The world was unforgiving. It was unforgiving, and you had to fight for your own survival.

Purple thought this as she jogged along the corridor to electrical. Maybe everyone thought the same. After all, one mistake and you could very well be a goner, crewmate or not. 

Just like Green. 

She stopped to check the condition of her flower headband in the reflection of a small window. After making sure it sat properly, she remained there and decided to stare out at the scenery. 

Not that there was much to look at, really… Someone like Green would’ve probably enjoyed the activity more, quiet and simple as they were.

In front of her was the vastness of space, a pitch black sky in which innumerable stars twinkled. Where, among those stars, was the place she truly belonged? She wondered.

Before Purple could dwell much longer, though, White found her and called out a greeting. 

“Hey there! What’re you doing, just hanging around like this?” 

She turned from the window to face him. There was no ill intent in his words, but maybe an ounce of suspicion at her idleness. Well, he had a right to be suspicious. Everyone had the right, after the first crewmate murder on this mission. It was Yellow, recalled Purple.

“Oh, I finished all my tasks,” she replied. White raised his eyebrows, as if to comment, _You’re early,_ but said nothing.

“Wanna head back to the cafeteria together?” she asked him. Hopefully, this invitation seemed innocent enough. As long as she made no attempt to stab him in the back along the way.

“Hmm, sure, I’ve actually got some stuff to-” 

His sentence was cut off by the blaring of an alarm over the loudspeaker.

Green’s death had been reported.

///////////////////////

At the meeting, everyone was tense. Orange was visibly in shock at the sudden announcement. Purple feigned worry to blend in, gloves clasped together tightly on top of the table. For the most part, she stayed silent, knowing that unnecessary statements might give her away. That was partly what ended Pink’s life.

“I found the body in the storage room,” said Black immediately. “It definitely wasn’t White or Orange, I saw them doing a scan at Medbay before it happened, and in the cafeteria after. I think they’ve proved themselves.”

Black was suspicious of Purple, he said. But he had no strong claims to go against her, other than not seeing her with everyone else. Perhaps if Pink was still here, Purple mused, she’d have someone to defend her. 

She’d just have to defend herself, when the time came.

“I was just in the hallway with White,” she said plainly, when it came to asking everyone’s alibis. 

Soon there was little time for debate left. There was no clear evidence for the murder, so most of the crewmates skipped voting, including White, though he only made his choice at the last second.

The meeting was adjourned, and upon rising from her seat, Purple swore she felt a presence floating behind her. 

//////////////////////////////

Now that everyone was on high alert, so was Purple. At first she ambled along in a group with Brown and Orange, but split up to go to the reactor instead. She only needed two more kills to secure victory for the imposters, and consequently avenge Pink.

_Get White alone and do it. Then he can’t single me out as an imposter._ It seemed like a solid enough plan. 

As she traveled along the halls, she felt the presence again. It was drifting around, and she caught a flash of transparent bright green in her field of vision, but it faded before she could focus on it. 

She reached the reactor room, and heard footsteps approaching. 

Once again, White found her. Opportune for Purple.

He barely had time to gasp. This time she committed the murder with none of the hesitation that had slowed her down with Green. No emotion showed in the expression on her face, but her heart was burning with the thrill of the act, even a little bit smug at her own tactics.

_Only one more kill after this and-_

Perhaps she had gotten carried away in her ambition, however. Just as she exited the room, two figures in spacesuits ran past, and stopped in their tracks in front of the doorway.

Now she had slipped up, making the exact same mistake as her long gone partner. 

//////////////////

At this meeting, all eyes were on her. Even though she knew it wouldn’t change anything, Purple silently cursed it all. The crewmates, the confines of the spacecraft, but most of all, her own slip up. The situation was not on her side.

Black and Orange had spotted her right outside the reactor room, mere feet from where White’s blood-stained body lay.

Purple’s reaction to the accusation was furious denial, and now she didn’t have to pretend. Her confidence and control over emotions was dwindling. 

“She’s the imposter.” Black gestured. Now that his friend White was gone, he appeared to have little patience left, and it was evident in his voice. “It happened just out of my sight, but I saw her walking out. I don’t have any doubts about it. Orange can attest too.”

“Yeah, I was there with Black…” she said, rather calm given the situation. Her shock following Green’s tragedy had worn off. In any case, her stare pierced Purple’s visor.

“I had nothing to do with it! I was just walking past the room! I bet it was Brown-"

Even to herself, it didn’t sound that convincing, but she desperately hoped it would work.

“Sure, say what you want, imposter.”

“Brown?” Orange asked for the other crewmate’s input.

“To tell the truth, I’ve been suspicious of her from the beginning,” he said.

“I think we all know what to do, then,” Black stated.

Three votes against Purple appeared. In a flash, her fate was decided. She gritted her teeth as the meeting closed.

At least she fought until the very end. Though, that sentiment offered her minimal consolation. After all, she had lost. The imposters had lost.

_We’ll be friends forever, right?_

Green’s last words echoed in her mind as she was dragged to the chute. She could vividly picture the color of their suit. And for the first time, Purple felt a deep sympathy for the departed. It enveloped her like an ocean wave.

_Maybe now we can be together, just like you wanted. Laughing forever._

Just then, at her wits end, she thought she really did see it- Green’s apparition, watching over her as she was ejected.

Soon she closed her eyes, the vast space becoming her cradle, and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it ❀


End file.
